Wir sehen uns im Himmel, Cas
by lalelilolu03
Summary: Castiel erscheint Dean im Traum und bittet ihn um Hilfe. Doch als die Brüder ankommen, müssen sie feststellen, das jede Hilf zu spät ist. Sie spielt irgentwann mitte 6. Staffel und ist meine erste FF. One-Shot Achtung: Trauriges Ende


Hallo, und herzlich Willkommen zu meiner ersten FF über Supernatural.

Es ist ein One-Shot, und bevor es losgeht, möchte ich noch sagen, dass alle Rechte den Produzenten,Regisseuren u.s.w der Serie gehört. Ich verdine hiermit kein Geld, und habe auch nicht vor dies zu tu.

Jetzt wünsche ich allen viel Spaß und hoffe auf viele Reviews. :)

P.S: Ich entschuldige mich schonmal im vorraus für alle Schreibfehler. Rechtschreibung ist nicht so mein Ding, aber ich zue mein bestes.

Ich möchte hiermit meiner Cousine danken, dass sie mir diese Serie gezeigt hat.

Wir sehen uns im Himmel,Cas.

Dean schrecke aus dem Sachlaf auf, und probierte sich ersteinmal mit ein paar tiefen Atemzügen zu beruhigen. So wie es sein Vater ihm früher beigebracht hatte. Er lies den Traum noch einmal vor seinen Augen vorbeilaufen, und probiete, nach Zeichen zu suchen, die ihm sagten das dieser Traum nicht echt sei, und nur geschaffen und eingepflanzt wurde, um ihn und Sam in eine Falle zu locken. Doch er entdeckte keine.

Langsam sah er zu Sam und versicherte sich, dass dieser noch schlief und nichts von son seinem Aufschrecken mitbekommen hatte. Er braucht Zeit und Ruhe um die Chancen ab zuwiegen. Es stand Vernunft gegen Freundschaft und er beschloß, wie meistens bei ihm, die Frendschaft siegen zu lassen. Die bedeutete aber auch Sam wecken zu müssen, etwas was er so oft wie möglich probierte zu vermeiden. Doch all das half jetzt nicht. Er seufzte, stand auf und schüpfte in seine Klamotten, die er wahllos zusammenwürfelte. Dann ging er zu Sams Bett und rüttelte leicht an dessen Schulter.

,, Hey, Sammi. Du musst aufstehen, Cas hat mir einen Taum geschickt wir müssen los."

Sicherheitshalber trat er ein, zwei Schritte zurück und war im Nachhinein froh das er es getan hatte, denn Sam setzte sich ruckartig auf seinem Bett auf, und griff nach dem Messer, welches er zur Sicherheit immer unter seinem Bett liegen hatte.

Als er seinen Bruder erkannte lies er es langsam sinken und fuhr diesen wütend an.

,, Wie oft muss man dir sagen, dass du mich immer mit einem Wecker wecken sollst und nicht so, hä ? "

Dean ging nicht auf seine Streiterreien ein und sein ernstes Gesicht verriet ihn mal wieder.

,, Was für einen Traum ?" fragte er ihn nun im neutralen Ton, der Dean von ihren vielen Ermittlungen bekannt war.

Dean begann seinem Bruder alles zu erzählen, und probierte dabei nicht ein Detail auszulassen. Dabei erinnerte er sich noch einmal genau an seinen Traum.

RÜCKBLENDE TRAUM

Dean fuhr in seinem ,,Baby" über eine endlos lange Straße und genoß die Stille, was nicht häufig vorkam, da er entweder beim Autofahren lautstark Musik hörte, oder sich mit Sam unterhielt. Doch heute war ist still, beinah ein wenig zu still. Aus dem fenster sah er Städte und Orte vorbeirauschen an denen er schon war. Manchmal sah er in ihnen Personen denen er dort begenget war, doch sie verschwanden immer wieder nach kurzer Zeit. Er wollte gerade aus dem Beifahrerfenster gucken, als er bemerkte, dass jemand auf dem Sitz neben ihm saß. Er sties einen leicht erschrockenen Schrei aus und fuhr ein kleinen Schlenker. Glücklicherweise hatte er keinen Gegenvehrkehr.

,, Cas, wie oft denn noch ich brauch meine Privatsphäre."

Catiel sah ihn unverändert an und zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch.

,, Ich brauche eure Hilfe. "

,, Und was hat das jetzt mit meiner Privatsphäre zu tun?"

Der Engel ignorierte ihn erneut. Dean seufzte.

,, Wo und Wann?" Er richtete seinen Blick zurück auf die Straße, obwohl dies eher Gewohnheit war, denn war bis jetzt noch niemandem auf der Straße begenet.

,, Erinnerst du dich an das riesige Rapsfeld, an dem ihr Gestern vorbeigefahren seid ? Du hast dich gefragt, warum auf einem so großen Feld kein Weizen oder anders angebaut wird. Du dachtest es wäre eine Verschwendung der Bodens."

Dean nickte.

,, Woher weißt du das schon wieder ?"

Cas schüttelte den Kopf.

,, Ich werde dort auf euch warten."

Mit einem flattern war er verschwunden, und Dean fuhr mit seinem Auto gegen einen Widerstand und er wurde aus dem schlaf katapultiert.

TRAUM ENDE

,, Das war alles was er geagt hat ?"

Sams Stimme klang ein wenig ungläubig. Dean nickte nur. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Bruder die Zeit mit reden verbrachte, statt einfach loszufahren.

,, Können wir dann langsam mal los, oder muß ich alleine gehen ?"

Endlich bewegte auch Sam sein Hinterteil aus dem Bett.

,, Geh schon mal zum Auto, ich mach mich nur noch schnell fertig. Und ja ich werde mich beeilen." fügte er noch mit einem Blick auf Deans genervten Geschichtsausdruck hinzu. Manchmal war sein Bruder einfach ein wenig zu hitzköpfig.

Als sie bei dem gesagten Feld ankamen, konnte man Kampfspuren eines sehr harten Kapfes sehen. Dafür gab es nur zwei erklärbare Gründe. Entweder, es war das, was Castiel ihn zeigen wollte, oder aber, der Kampf hatte schon ohne sie begonnen. Die Brüder nickten sich zu , begannen vorsichtig ihre Waffen hervor zu ziehen und das Feld nach Castiel abzusuchen. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte Sam, der die linke Seite des Feldes übernommen hatte, seinen Bruder laut aufschrein, und nach ihm zu rufen. So schnell es für ihn bei diesem großen Feld möglich war, überquerte er dies um zu seinem schreienden Bruder zu kommen. Sam sah ihn schon von weitem auf dem Boden knien, über eine Person gebeugt. Aus dem Bauch der Person schien ein gleißend helles Licht nach oben zu leuchten, bis es sich langsam im Himmel verlor.

Je näher er den beiden kam desto mehr konnte er erkennen. Das erste was Sam ins Auge fiel, war ein beige farbender Trenchcoat und ihn überfiel eine grausame Vorahnung. Doch das Gesicht der Person konnte dieser erst erkennen als er neben Dean stan, da dieser es mit seinem Körper verdeckte. Es war ein bleiche,krankes und sehr bekanntes Gesicht und die entgültige Erkenntniss lies ihn scharf nach Luft schnappen.

Castiel

,, Sam"

Die leise, klägliche Stimme lies den angesprochenen zusammenzucken und sich auf die andere Seite der Person knien. Der braunhaarige warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu und bemerkte, dass in dessen augen Tränen standen. Dean schüttelte den Kopf und formte mit seinen Lippen das Wort ,,Engelsdolch" und besiegelte somit Castiels Schicksal.

Der ältere wandte sich an den Velezten, der den Blick starr auf die Sterne gerichtethatte.

,, Cas? "

Dean rüttelte leicht an der Schulter des angesprochenen, bis dessen Blick sich wieder einigermaßen geklärt hatte.

,, Was ist passiert ?"

Dieser richtete seinen Blick auf Deans Gesicht, ein kleines Blutrinnsal lif aus seinem Mund und zwischen zwei Hustern brachte er den Namen Raphael hervor.

Die Blicke der Brüder verhärteten.

,, Können wir irgentwas für dich tun? " Richtete sich Sam an Catielwährend dieser ihm das Gesicht zuwendete.

,, Ihr könntet einfach hier sitzen bleiben damit ich nich alleine sterben muss."

Dean nickte.

,, Wir bleiben hier keine Sorge." Er nahm dessen Hand und eine Träne lief über seine Wangen.

,, Und außerdem sehen wir uns doch mi Himmel, stimmts? "

Cas probierte zu Lachen, doch es schien mi zu sehr weh zu tuen.

,, Sam vielleicht, aber dich Dean? Niemals"

Dann griff er in seine Tasche und holte einen roten, pulsierenden Stein hervor.

,, Diesen Stein müsst ihr Bathazar geben. Er hat eine wichtige Bedeutung für es mir."

Sam nickte und nahm den Stein entgegen. Er war warm und scmeichelte sich wunderbar der Hand an.

Das Licht das aus dem Körper des Engels schien wurde immer weniger, bis es letztendlich verblasste, und Castiels Augen nur noch starr in den Himmel blickten. Sam schloß seine Augen, während Dean nur starr vor sich hinblickte.

,, Leb wohl" Waren die letzten Worte die er an ihn richtete, bevor er zum Impala zurücklief und eine Schaufel zu holen, damit sie wenigstens Castiel Gastkörper begraben konnten, dessen frühere Person sie schließlich auch gekannt hatten.

Still gingen die Brüder nach dem Begräbnis ihres Freundes zurück zum Impala, unfähig irgentein Wort zu sagen, sich geschweige denn richtig zu unterhallten und machten sich auf die Suche nach Balthazar um wenigstens den letzten Wunsch ihres Freundes zu erfüllen und der Stein abzugben.

Vieleicht ein bisschen Kritik?

Es ist meine erste FF und ich glaube ich sollte mich ein wenig verbessern.

LG


End file.
